Hovernyan
, | foodspinoff = Seafood Meat | yw3 = 047 | ywb = 039 | ywb2 = 047 | ywww = 1021 | yww = 0264 | yw4 = 33 - Yo-kai | ukiukipedia = EYW-001 PYW-350 #ZYW-172 #YD6-004 }} is a Rank B, Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Omamori tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games * Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Major Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends: Cameo Yo-kai. Biology Appearance He is a blue cat Yo-kai with a white chest, muzzle, and paw tips. His nose and inner-ear are dull pink and facial expression is in contrast from most of the Cat Yo-kai. At the centre of his forehead is a white scar. He wears a dull grey belt which has a swirled sphere on it, and a long red cloth worn as a cloak. Hovernyan also has another form, called Meganyan. Which causes him to turn into that if he overeats too much, as revealed in Yo-kai Watch 3. Personality Hovernyan has a very righteous personality, doing what's right often and standing up for his friends. Hovernyan is shown to be very patient, but after a while, he can lose focus of the task he is given. He is also very embarrassed about becoming Meganyan. He is seen to act very childishly as seen in the movie when introducing the "Rewind Stone" and made his own sound effects. He has strange ways of doing normal things. He is a friend of Nathan's grandfather, Nathaniel. In the games, if Katie is selected as the playable character, He is a friend of her grandfather, Kenny. Hovernyan has the ability to fly, and in the movie, throw balls of energy and coats his fists in it. As well as this, he has the ability to morph into a cat. When Nathan and Nathaniel borrow all the other Yo-kai's strength, Hovernyan is transformed into his grittier, more powerful version, Darknyan. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Scan Hovernyan's QR Code at Piggleston Bank to obtain the Keepsake Cap, which will make Hovernyan appear. He is found in the Ninja Forest by Harrisville in the past, where he can be battled once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch 3 Hovernyan can be befriended in the quest Blasters Boot Camp!, available after Chapter 10. The player must talk to Sgt. Burly at the Yo-kai Blasters house and run to Lord Enma's palace. There, the player will have to catch twenty-five Yo-kai within three minutes. After the player manages to do so, Hovernyan will fight you, and afterwards, be befriended. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Yo-kai Watch 4 Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist Yo-kai Watch 2 |10-45x2|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai becomes a faithful friend. STR increases.}} Nikukyū}}|180|-|Single enemy|Builds up and then hits a single foe with a stunning tackle.}} }}||-|6 = Counterattacks right after dodging enemy.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Quotes * Befriended: ''"It hurts to say it, but that was a good fight. Let's be friends, you and I."'' * Loafing: ''"Time for a break."'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Now that's good!" '' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Thanks, I guess."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"I am NOT eating that." '' * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): ''"Thank you for setting me free. I think we're going to be great friends!"'' In the anime In Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, Hovernyan appears as Meganyan, then later becomes Hovernyan when he deflates. During the final battle, he transforms into Darknyan with the help of all the Yo-kai (excluding Jibanyan and Whisper). He also made appearances as a major Yo-kai during M02 and M03. For the second movie, he appeared mainly during the fifth chapter of the movie. In the third movie, he appears mainly alongside Nate. Hovernyan later made his debut in the TV anime series in the episode ''Yo-kai Misterr Typoo'', where he and other cat Yo-kai were summoned all together due to Misterr Typoo's power changed the Robonyan F's Dream medal's name to 'Nyan'. Strangely, he is the only cat Yo-kai who didn't participate with other cat Yo-kai in beating up Nate and Whisper when the former accidentally upsetting them by saying that he summoned all of them for nothing. After 199 episodes, Hovernyan finally made his debut in EP200. Etymology "Hovernyan" is a combination of hover and nyan, the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow. "Fuyunyan" is similar, but instead combines with . Trivia * This Yo-kai's appearance could be inspired by the Japanese Tokusatsu hero Kamen Rider and possibly Riderman. * He is the first highest-ranked partner Yo-kai, the second being Usapyon. * He is a wandering spirit as opposed to an earthbound spirit like Jibanyan, however Jibanyan (Shadowside) is a wandering spirit as well. * His Japanese name sounds like fuyu (冬), which means winter in English. It could be a reference to the fact that Hovernyan mostly appears as a movie-exclusive character, that usually comes out during the winter season in Japan. ** This is made fun of in EP200, where he says that he only comes during the winter. * In Yo-kai Watch 3, his Soultimate was renamed from Gusty Cross Paw to Gutsy Cross Paw. It's unknown if it was a typo or not. * As revealed in Yo-kai Watch 3, overeating causes him to turn back into Meganyan. * In the dubbed movie, during the scene where Hovernyan calls Nathaniel's and Nate's attention after Dame Dedtime turns into Dame Demona, the sub-captions refer to him as Robonyan, in spite of Robonyan not even appearing in that scene. * In the American-Spanish dub of the first movie, he is called Levinyan. This was actually the early name of Hovernyan in the European-Spanish version of Yo-kai Watch 2 before it was changed. * In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Hovernyan's favorite food is Meat. * In the Japanese fandom, Hovernyan's likeness of pizza was joked about after promotional art for Japanese pizza chain Pizza-La was posted.https://prtimes.jp/i/2646/196/resize/d2646-196-690749-6.jpg **If Hovernyan is fed that food in Yo-kai Watch 3, he will show an average liking for it. **The running joke in the fandom was referenced in one of the official Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars comics, which depicts Hovernyan eating a slice of pizza. * Hovernyan was the first Yo-kai from the original series to retain it's appearance in his Yo-kai Ark as for his Lightside form. * In the end credits of Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls and Bony Spirits, a scene shows Hovernyan as a cat (or a cat that shares his features) nuzzling up to Nate's Grandma, while Gnomey walks around the house in the background. ** However, the scene was omitted in Psychic Specters and replaced by a scene showing Nate's Grandma looking at a photo of her and Nathaniel riding a bike together when they were young. In other languages and nyan, the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow. | fr-name = Hovernyan | fr-meaning = Same as the English name. | de-name = Hovernyan Levinyan | de-meaning = Same as the English name. | es-name = Hovernyan Levinyan | es-meaning = Same as the English name. From Levitar (Levitate) and nyan. | it-name = Hovernyan | it-meaning = Same as the English name. | du-name = Hovernyan | du-meaning = Same as the English name. | ptbr-name = Voanyan | ptbr-meaning = From Voar(Fly) and nyan, | ru-name = Ховерньян Khovernyan | ru-meaning = | kr-name = 부유냥 Buyunyang | kr-meaning = }} Related articles Alternate Forms *Hovernyan Cao Cao *Acenyan *Hovernyan S Other Forms *Fuyunyan Santa fr:Hovernyan es:Hovernyan de:Hovernyan Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World